My Personal Writings
My Stuff A Brief Note Visual Notes These are scanned images of notes I've collected, presenting my ideas in their rawest form. You might recognize some of these concepts in my other texts. Enjoy, but bring at least a machete, and some caution. Notes for Projects Civilization and its Discontents Consciousness Explained Away A Study of Fundamental Logic OSIRIS Science and the Philosophy of Science Levels of Discussion Linguistic Fictionalization Original Observations Only Occur to Individuals Wicked Problems in Decision and Discovery GNOSIS Command is the Magic Wand of the Worthless Harmful These pieces are dangerously unfinished, so proceed at your own risk! *Anti-fragility and Many-Worlds-Management *-Oidism *Neuro-Linguistic Bullshit *Discussion of Modality *Philosophy of Science: My Personal Fantasticism *Effects of Scale in a Hierarchal Society *Recipe for a Viral Society *Prestige Economics and Valuation Economics *Titan Jr. *M.O.D.E *The Elephant Knows *Embodiment and Experience as Real Wealth *The Definitive Work on the Nature of Authority *The Many Sides of the Travelers' Dilemma *It Would Be Threatening... If Men Were Women. *The Real Value of a Network *Knowledge Within Fictional Worlds *P.E.D.A.L.S. *How College Got Pwned *Human Properties *Gender Quotient (G.Q.) *Fundamental Dimensions *Language and Models *Game Designers' Notes *Notes for the Vajra Series *Green Lantern Color Schema *Mapping Wiki-page-spaces *Spiritual Cultivation Mostly Harmless These pieces are mostly finished, but I touch them up on occasion. Cybernesis A series of discussions concerning the sort of person who will continue to do well in an evolving Cybernetic Age. This includes concepts like "Convergence". The ability to communicate effectively will increasingly depend on the ability to focus efforts at tiny scales (single characters and lines of code, etc.) in order to have effect at much larger scales (perception of the Global Will, for example). Overview of Academic Disciplines *How to be a Genius in Six Easy Lessons *The Wilson-Leary Circuits Made Comprehensible by Someone Who Actually Understands Them *Pedagogy is Dead *The School of Hard Knocks *Discovery and Performance *Complete Thoughts and Loose Ends *Epistemology from a New Point of View *The Crime of Practising Philosophy without a License Wikia as a Third Party *Wikia Systems, Ignorance, and Control *Y3D *Defining the Boundaries of Original Research *"Citation Needed" *"In-Universe" is Inside Our Universe Phenomenal Worlds *Greatness Awaits You *Gamer, Hit Your Marks! *The Hero's Journey in Search of Meaning Good News *A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words...or so *Natural and Artificial Authority *The Rule of Nines *One Good Thing *Five Nines *Just So *Bliss *Philosophy for Everyone *Domains News *A Proposed Standard for Extreme Numbers *A New Theory of Unitarity *Human Capability in Five Levels *"X Sucks" Doesn't Suck *U.S./Iran Schema *Who Created the Universe? Um, We Did. *The Roads Not Taken *The Inertia of the Movement *Finders, Keepers? *Notes for Multiverse Systems Theory *Towards a Holistic Theory of Entropy *Noumenal, Phenomenal, and Conceptual *Constructs and the Scientific Method *My Own Construct of "The Matrix" Series *The Five Rules About Rules *Minecraft Evolutions *Godel's Theorem and Finite Computation *Mental Fitness *Inspiration and Perspiration *Social Entropy *The Many Impossibilities of Flight Bad News *The Duty of Questioning Authority *There is no Constitutional guarantee of employment...or is there? *A Jar Full of P(r)ettiness *An Old Dungeon Master's Joke *In Case of Emergency, Break the Damn Glass, You Idiots *Concerning the Present State of the World and the Direction It Is Headed *Jeff Peterson The Walter Ego Show!!! There's some stuff in my head too weird for me to claim as my own, so here for your amusement, I present to you, The Walter Ego Show!!! Category:Phill's Stuff